


【风尘】贰

by manson



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manson/pseuds/manson





	【风尘】贰

谢老祖去世了。

老祖在我们这一行的威望极高，而他的儿子却是个闲云野鹤之人，整日只知道跟在东哥后头乱跑。那件事之后我们四个成了很好的朋友，还一起去了京城参加了一个擂台，最后我和孟哥拿了第一，他俩屈居第二。

九年了，我和孟哥从来没分开过，我猜因为是我十九岁那年，他退了那位公子两箱银子，然后过来跟情绪低落的我说，放心吧，孟哥一辈子都不会离开你的。

那天他揉了揉我的头发，嗯，真舒服。

老祖上山之后，官府的人来查封了德云社，没有任何理由。师父对外说是关门悼念老祖，背地里却只，气数已尽啊。

也是在同一天，干爹也不见了。我以为干爹是不肯同师父共患难才离开的，毕竟他们过去可是富贵惯了的人。我把我的不满同孟哥讲了，孟哥抬手给了我一耳光。

他告诉我，干爹早就同师父，把这世上的苦中之苦吃尽了。二十多年前，干爹还是个年轻的官宦公子，才高八斗学富五车还中了进士。为了同师父一起操办德云社，忤逆了父亲离家出走同师父私奔，吃尽苦中苦辗转多年才有了今天的德云社。德云社在京城站稳了脚跟之后，干爹和师父的演出每次都要留下最中间的一个座位，就是他一直在等着自己的父亲能过来看他一眼，认可他这么多年做的事，可他等了这么多年都没等来那个人。 

“干爹回去求他父亲了，也不知道什么时候能回来。我听栾哥说，明天……明天官府的人就要带师父走了。”

德云社这些年不按规矩出牌得罪了太多人，这世道迂腐，你不合他的规矩，你就是个千古罪人。

事情还没有结束，还戴孝的谢师爷穿着一身素白的大褂出去了，他说是去找父亲的故交帮帮忙，结果三天后，打扫门庭的小师弟在门口看到了一身血的谢金。外面发生了什么谢师爷不肯说，他被打断了一条腿，叫来栾师哥让他把大家分批送离京城。栾师哥看东哥红了眼的样子，生怕他再惹出人命来，赶紧雇了马车让他送师爷去天津养伤。

不知道哪个大官的儿子要娶辫儿哥回去做小妾，他不肯从，半夜里跑了出去。九郎哥带着我们所有人打着灯笼出去找他，最后在京郊的清水河桥上找到了他。辫儿哥从桥上跳下去的一瞬间，九郎哥毫不犹豫的扔下手里的灯笼跟着他跳了下去，灯笼着了火烧成了一个大火球，可无人再有闲暇顾及它了。我们在河里摸了一夜一天，却只找到了被冲到河滩上的九郎哥。

九郎哥没受什么伤，醒了也是一言不发的，栾师哥跟他交代了两句就把他送走了。他走的时候回头看了一眼我们兄弟一起生活了九年的小院子，那片光溜溜的花圃，竟然发芽了。

栾师哥让我带着孟哥走，远走高飞，走到谁都不认识我们的地方。我们连夜给辫儿哥布置了灵堂，尽管我们都不相信那个活泼灵动的人就这么死了，可我们都知道，就算他没死我们也不能告诉别人他还活着。

那个人看到满目的白色并不惊讶，似乎根本不在乎死的是谁，他扇子一挥，点了点孟哥。

“就他吧，明天我来接他，他若是也死了，你们就都别活了。”

栾师哥没改口，让我赶快带着孟哥跑，跑到天涯海角，家里出了天大的事也千万别回来。可是我不愿意，孟哥更不愿意，我们做不出来，做不出来放下百来号人的生死，成全自己的一己私欲。

那夜，我拿来了两包毒药放在他的面前。

“这个吃下去不疼的，就像睡着了一样，今晚我先走一步。到时候，等栾师哥疏散了所有人，你若过得不好，就来找我好不好……”

“九良，操琴。”

也是那夜，我终于明白了为什么人们都叫他孟小仙儿。

“我十三岁登台唱戏，被歹人残害从台上摔下去伤了腰，从此不能登台。十七岁幸得干爹与师父的帮助重新登台，改名孟鹤堂，只因有一年封箱时重扮了一回女子才得了孟小仙儿这个名号。”

“今日我为你再扮一次，唱一曲……白蛇传可好？”

我不记得是几更天时孟鹤堂褪了衣衫，也忘了是几更天时我吹灭了烛火，我只记得那夜他的身子很暖很软，皮肤光滑细腻，在我怀中香汗淋漓低声娇喘。

也是那一夜，我突然明白了为何干爹舍得下荣华富贵同师父私奔，为何九郎哥总是不辞辛苦的把盆里的梅核捡出来种进土里，为何总教习总是用逗弄孩子的方式逗弄三十出了头的栾师哥，为何早就成名成角儿的陶云圣总跑去学徒的院子里陪着于筱怀一遍又一遍的练着基本功。

就像我为何愿意十年如一日的陪在孟鹤堂身边为他操琴打板，陪他包年三十的饺子，煮元宵节的汤圆。

因为我爱他呀。

不对，不是十年如一日，我们等不来我们的第十年了。


End file.
